


"River, What Are You Doing?!"

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River's in an odd mood. She didn't shoot his hat. What is she up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"River, What Are You Doing?!"

She reached up and very carefully took the cowboy hat off his head.

He stiffened, his eyes darting back and forth, instantly suspicious. "River, what are you doing?"

"Shh, Sweetie. It's a surprise." She laid a soft finger over his lips, and his nervousness level jumped even higher. She gently laid the cowboy hat beside them in the grass.

He licked his lips. "Uh..."

She slipped her hands under his coat and pushed it off his shoulders. "Uhm... River?" He looked around, they were alone on a grassy hilltop, overlooking an aqua colored alien ocean. Black seagulls creeled overhead. The air smelled of oranges and sand.

She slung his coat to the side and laid it over his hat. She seemed very intent. He found himself wringing his hands.

She put her small, strong hands on his shoulders and pressed down. "Sit down, Sweetie."

His legs collapsed under him, leaving him abruptly sitting crosslegged in the grass. She smiled and knelt in front of him, looking all female and predatory. She pushed on his shoulders.

"Lay back."

His hearts were beating double time, or quadruple time, since he had two hearts. He lay back cautiously, watching her face. She was very intent, absorbed, her eyes dark and slumberous.

He swallowed. The cool grass hit his back and he found himself lying on the hillside with River hovering over him. Dark eyes. Lush lips. Backlit golden curls. And lots of luscious, curvy, lusciousness.

He didn't know where to put his hands.

She lowered herself onto him. She was soft, and warm, and...

"River?" he squeaked.

She slid to his side and tucked her head on his shoulder. She rubbed her hand up over his hammering hearts. "Relax, Sweetie," she said in a soft, purring voice.

She just lay there, one hand idly tracing his ribs. She turned slightly and slid one thigh over his. She was making soft, humming noises in her throat.

The wind sighed over them, grass waved, the sun slid in and out of the clouds.

He was so tense waiting for the other shoe to drop that he jumped when she reached back and gently pulled his arm around her waist. She molded his stiff fingers to her lush hip and every nerve in his body started doing the conga.

She went back to tracing the line of buttons on his chest. She slipped a finger between two of the buttons and traced his navel.

He jumped and squealed. "River Bloody Song! What are you doing!" He glared at her, his lungs heaving like a bellows.

"Snuggling." She looked up at him with innocent eyes.

He stared at her, wide-eyed, his mouth agape. All the tension abruptly melted out of him, leaving him feeling like a pile of molasses.

"Well, why didn't you just _say_ so?" he said grumpily. His head thumped back down on the ground.

She turned her head and laid it back on his chest, she smiled evilly where he couldn't see.

"This way was _so_ much more fun."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
